civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
John D. Imboden
|died= |placeofbirth= Staunton, Virginia |placeofdeath= Damascus, Virginia |placeofburial= Hollywood Cemetery, Richmond, Virginia |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= John Daniel Imboden photo taken in the 1860's |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States Army |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears=1861–65 |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War *Gettysburg Campaign *Valley Campaigns of 1864 |awards= |laterwork= lawyer, writer }} John Daniel Imboden (February 16, 1823 – August 15, 1895) was a lawyer, teacher, Virginia state legislator. During the American Civil War, he was a Confederate cavalry general and partisan fighter. After the war he returned to practicing law, began writing, and also was active in developing natural resources. Early life and career Imboden, who pronounced his surname , was born near Staunton, Virginia, in the Shenandoah Valley. He attended Washington College (now Washington and Lee University), but did not complete his degree. He taught at a school for the deaf, dumb, and blind, and then attended law school and became a lawyer in Staunton. He was twice elected to the House of Delegates of the Virginia General Assembly. Imboden also was active in the creation of the Staunton Artillery while serving in Virginia's militia.Dupuy, p. 363. Civil War service Despite having no military training, Imboden received a commission as captain in the Staunton Artillery of the Virginia State Militia on November 28, 1859. He commanded the unit during the capture of Harpers Ferry. While commanding an artillery battery at the First Battle of Bull Run, Imboden perforated his left eardrum firing an artillery piece, causing subsequent deafness in that ear. On September 9, 1862, Imboden left the artillery to recruit a battalion of partisan rangers and was promoted to colonel of the 62nd Virginia Mounted Infantry (1st Partisan Rangers). He fought with Maj. Gen. Thomas J. "Stonewall" Jackson in the Valley Campaign at Cross Keys and Port Republic. He was promoted to brigadier general on January 28, 1863.Eicher, p. 363. Along with Brig. Gen. William E. "Grumble" Jones, Imboden led the famous Jones-Imboden Raid of 3,400 troopers into northwestern Virginia against the B & O Railroad, destroying rail track and bridges. During the raid he also captured thousands of horses and heads of cattle and ruined the petroleum fields in the Kanawha Valley. This raid covered in 37 days. In the Gettysburg Campaign, Imboden's brigade served under Maj. Gen. J.E.B. Stuart as the rearguard for Gen. Robert E. Lee's movement north through the Shenandoah Valley. (His brigade did not participate in Stuart's foray away from Lee's army, but instead raided the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad in Bedford County, Pennsylvania.) They spent the Battle of Gettysburg guarding ammunition and supply trains in Chambersburg, Pennsylvania. During the Confederate retreat, Imboden was in charge of escorting the wagon trains of thousands of wounded soldiers back to Virginia. On July 6, 1863, the Potomac River was flooding at Williamsport, Maryland, and Imboden's wagon train was trapped. He put together a defensive force that included an artillery battery and as many of the wounded who could operate muskets. This hastily organized force turned back attacks from Union cavalry generals John Buford and Judson Kilpatrick, saving the wagon train. Robert E. Lee praised Imboden for the way in which he "gallantly repulsed" the Union cavalry. Returning to the Shenandoah Valley, Imboden responded to a request from General Lee to distract the enemy in his front by leading a raid on the vulnerable Union detachment at Charlestown, West Virginia, on October 18, 1863 at the Battle of Charlestown. Imboden reported, Union Brig. Gen. Jeremiah Cutler Sullivan soon sent a rescue column from nearby Harpers Ferry and drove Imboden back up the valley. Sullivan reported, "The cavalry came up with the enemy this side of Charlestown, and drove them through the town. Artillery coming up, drove them about 4 miles. A portion of infantry force..., reaching them, the enemy were driven from every position they took, to near Berryville." Imboden and John C. Breckinridge's forces defeated Union Maj. Gen. Franz Sigel's command at the Battle of New Market on May 15, 1864. He returned to Virginia and commanded a brigade in Maj. Gen. Robert Ransom's cavalry division of the Second Corps of the Army of Northern Virginia under Lt. Gen. Jubal A. Early in the Valley Campaigns of 1864. He was incapacitated by typhoid fever and left the active cavalry service. Beginning on January 2, 1865, Imboden commanded Camp Millen, Georgia, then the prison camp at Aiken, South Carolina as well as other prison camps in Georgia, Alabama, and Mississippi throughout 1865 until the end of the war. He was paroled in Augusta, Georgia on May 3 of that year. Postbellum After the war, Imboden moved to Richmond, Virginia, where he resumed his work as a lawyer, serving first in Richmond and then in Abingdon, the county seat of Washington County. Around 1886, he moved to southwestern Virginia and where he hoped to mine coal and iron ore deposits at Damascus, Virginia, a town he founded, which became a lumber center in the late 19th and early 20th century.Damascus, Virginia, history website He died in Damascus in 1895, and is buried in the Generals section of Hollywood Cemetery in Richmond, Virginia. See also * Imboden, Arkansas * List of American Civil War generals Notes References * Dupuy, Trevor N., Johnson, Curt, and Bongard, David L., Harper Encyclopedia of Military Biography, Castle Books, 1992, 1st Ed., ISBN 0-7858-0437-4. * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Tucker, Spencer, Brigadier General John D. Imboden: Confederate commander in the Shenandoah, Lexington : University Press of Kentucky,2003. ISBN 081312266X (acid-free paper) 9780813122663 (acid-free paper) External links *Articles by Imboden about battles he fought Category:1823 births Category:1895 deaths Category:Burials at Hollywood Cemetery, Richmond Category:Civil War near Cumberland, Maryland Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:Members of the Virginia House of Delegates Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:People from Staunton, Virginia Category:Virginia lawyers